The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus for inputting and printing memo information in addition to information normal to the apparatus.
Conventional memo-print electronic calculators normally include a printing mode and a calculation mode. The printing mode functions to store memo data inputted with alphanumeric keys including alphabet and numerical keys. The memo data include a message, a comment or the like used for the operator. This data is printed in response to the actuation of a print command key. The calculation mode is operated to calculate in accordance with calculation data inputted with the numerical keys and function keys. The calculated results are printed, also.
Since the manual operation of these calculators is rather complicated, it is desirable to simplify the necessary manual operation of these calculators.